1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a waveguide device, and an antenna device including the waveguide device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of waveguiding structures including an artificial magnetic conductor are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 and Non-Patent Documents 1 to 3 as follows.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2010/050122    Patent Document 2: the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 8,803,638    Patent Document 3: the specification of European Patent Application Publication No. 1331688    Non-Patent Document 1: H. Kirino and K. Ogawa, “A 76 GHz Multi-Layered Phased Array Antenna using a Non-Metal Contact Metamaterial Waveguide”, IEEE Transaction on Antenna and Propagation, Vol. 60, No. 2, pp. 840-853, February, 2012    Non-Patent Document 2: A. Uz. Zaman and P.-S. Kildal, “Ku Band Linear Slot-Array in Ridge Gapwaveguide Technology, EUCAP 2013, 7th European Conference on Antenna and Propagation    Non-Patent Document 3: A. Uz. Zaman and P.-S. Kildal, “Slot Antenna in Ridge Gap Waveguide Technology,” 6th European Conference on Antennas and Propagation, Prague, March, 2012    Non-Patent Document 4: Kazuaki KAWABATA et al., “Computer Analysis of Microwave Planar Circuits by Finite Element Method: Right angle Corners and Tee Junctions”, Bulletin of the Faculty of Engineering, Hokkaido University, 77: 61-68
An artificial magnetic conductor is a structure which artificially realizes the properties of a perfect magnetic conductor (PMC), which does not exist in nature. One property of a perfect magnetic conductor is that “a magnetic field on its surface has zero tangential component”. This property is the opposite of the property of a perfect electric conductor (PEC), i.e., “an electric field on its surface has zero tangential component”. Although no perfect magnetic conductor exists in nature, it can be embodied by an artificial structure, e.g., an array of a plurality of electrically conductive rods. An artificial magnetic conductor functions as a perfect magnetic conductor in a specific frequency band which is defined by its structure. An artificial magnetic conductor restrains or prevents an electromagnetic wave of any frequency that is contained in the specific frequency band (propagation-restricted band) from propagating along the surface of the artificial magnetic conductor. For this reason, the surface of an artificial magnetic conductor may be referred to as a high impedance surface.
In the waveguide devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 and Non-Patent Documents 1 to 3, an artificial magnetic conductor is realized by a plurality of electrically conductive rods which are arrayed along row and column directions. Such rods are projections which may also be referred to as posts or pins. Each of these waveguide devices includes, as a whole, a pair of opposing electrically conductive plates. One conductive plate has a ridge protruding toward the other conductive plate, and stretches of an artificial magnetic conductor extending on both sides of the ridge. An upper face (i.e., its electrically conductive face) of the ridge opposes, via a gap, a conductive surface of the other conductive plate. An electromagnetic wave of a wavelength which is contained in the propagation-restricted band of the artificial magnetic conductor propagates along the ridge, in the space (gap) between this conductive surface and the upper face of the ridge.